passagesofolosfandomcom-20200215-history
Ilanor
Ilanor (ee-lah-nor) is the second planet that supported life in the existence of En. It was created by the god Alnor and named in memorial of his son who died in The Clash of the Ever Dawn. The stories that take place in Ilanor are as followed: *'Darkmoon' *(Darkmoon Prelude) *'Fabula' *'Neophayne' *'Olfundraust' *'Land of Storms' *'Curruption' (Birth of the Karagni) *'Magujai' *'The Reign of Ruin' *'Over and Away From Home' (Kirlodians) *'The Shining Forest' (Darmo) *'Kiowa' (Dark Elves) *'The Apple Tree '(Love Story) Creation Ilanor was sketched out by the hands of Alnor and was his most prized creation before Ceron. He spent ages (in gods time) working on the world and modeling it in my hands. It was the first planet that had large bodies of water known as Oceans and Seas. Finally after placing the water on the planet Alnor started to create the land masses. The first piece of land he ever created was the small island of Barada. He then began to create larger pieces of land and more. He created Elos, then the continent of Alnor (later named by the Elves after him) he created the large islands of Helondos, Hyaljenos, Dur'zun, Phelua. He worked untill finally his creation was complete. He was soon done with creating the land masses and then moved on to creating life on this planet. He designed the races on his sketch pad and finally was pleased with what he had drawn. He sat in his on his throne inside the Temple of Nerandus and watched the life grow in his creation. Main Continents The three main continents of Ilanor are Alnor, Ivanus, and Elos and Reven. Alnor used to be a part of the large continent of Alnor that was still seperate from Elos and the rest of the planet but was simply a large center continent. But when Mount Dargon erupted it created The Orange Sea, The Bay of Nos, and The Sunset Cannal. The Cannal now seperates the continents of Alnor and Ivanus from each other. Ivanus is mainly inhabited my Humans to the northern regions, Kirlodian Elves to northern areas mostly Silteria, and Humans and Karagni to the southern and central areas. Elos is the continent that is mainly inhabited by Milros Elves and Dark Elves plus a handful of other smaller races. It is a large green land towards the northern and central area's. Some Other Major Land Areas Other than the main continent there exists large area's of land that are to big to be considered Islands. These consist of the lands of Hyaljenos, Helondos, Valzen, and , Phelua the polar caps of Ilanor. Some land area's in Ilanor include * Alnor * Ivanus * Elos * Reven * Phelua * Verkeria * Helondos * Sylarr * Dylasiil * Hyaljenos * Dur'zun * New Rozahn * The Shani Isles * Valzen * Azte * Delmar * Alqerta * Rezjdanor * Rena'sita * Alandriuz * Barada Floating Islands When Mount Dargon erupted it sent catastrophe's throughout the world causing mass damage and mass destruction. It also caused some odd events to happen in which case it caused stored Magic essences under the ground in areas around the world to start to erupt and break away from the land rising high into the clouds. Four now known pieces of land broke away and are still slowly rising into the skies. Will these islands suddenly float into space? It is unknown. Though these are moving very slowly it is likely the islands will reach the higher atmospheres not untill thousands of years from now. The Four known Sky Islands are as followed * Ondorios * Elnazar * Rameria * Chabvonanntre Races of Ilanor Ilanor has many races inhabiting the planet that were placed from the fingertips of Alnor, but some are much more populated than others. The main races of Ilanor are the Humans, the Elves, the Dwarves, the Darmo, and the Virkin. Other small races such as Orcs and Dragons also inhabit the lands but in smaller numbers. There also exists the race known as the Karagni which are demonic forms of currupted men that lost their nobility long ago. On their homeland of Dur'zun Gurandov himself was able to expose his pure white eyes in a vision to the current Karagni King and the people of Dur'zun fell to his will and became demon worshippers that now plague the land in honor of Zurandakk. Astronomy Moons Ilanor has one moon named Olme'r. This moon is a simple moon that is a brownish gray color. It is much closer to Ilanor than Earth's moon is thus causing tides in Ilanor to be much larger. This being said the eruption at Mount Dargon and its DMG was severly increased by the moons gravity. The moon rotates competely around Ilanor every 20-21 days. Solar System Ilanor is a part of the Dam'dria Solar System and is the fourth planet closest to The Great Infernus. It is right next to the planet Ivanus, which also supports life. Ilanor revolves completely around The Great Infernus once every 404 days. (This article is still to be further edited and continued)